Apparition on the Ghost Train
by Bellbird
Summary: Ok, so I changed the title. I think its more interesting now.This is a Mel & Mon story & a SN story. The girls are trapped on a ghost train when the boys come and rescue them. They then meet again unexpectedly when investigating another hunt.PLEASE REVIEW
1. The Ghost Train

**Ghosts on the Ghost Train**

**Chapter 1- The Ghost Train**

"C'mon Mel. Let's ride on the ghost train." Monique pulled Mel towards the ghostly ride.

"No. I don't want to. C'mon, you've heard about all the strange disappearances and deaths on this ride. I promise you, I won't feel safe." Mel explained.

"I'll be right there with you. I'll even hold your hand…" Monique was trying really hard to persuade her.

"Oh, alright. But if I die, I'm holding you completely responsible."

"Okay, great!" Monique pulled Mel into the carriage and the ride jolted as it began to start.

"Isn't this fun?" Monique asked looking around as Mel screamed as a giant spider fell from the roof.

"Yeah…fun…" Mel shuddered.

A skeleton leapt out from behind one of the walls and Mel grasped for Monique's hand. They looked at each other as their carriage plunged along the almost vertical track.

The girls screamed.

"You didn't tell me that it was a rollercoaster!" Mel screamed.

"I didn't know! It's not supposed to be!" Monique screamed back as the carriage swerved onto a straight track and stopped.

There were 3 other carriages behind them. There were 4 other people in them. The room sealed off. The safety bars lifted, and everyone stepped out. The dimmed lights became slightly brighter as they flickered.

There was a window on one of the walls which allowed them to see other people who didn't get separated and who remained on the correct track. It was obvious that it was a one way window.

"What happened?" asked a young woman.

"I don't know. How much air do you think is in here?" asked a middle aged man who, for some reason, was wearing a suit.

"Okay. Just stay calm. Look for a way out." Monique instructed. Everybody felt around the walls.

"I can feel a chill, but I don't know where it's coming from." Mel said shivering, as the lights began to flicker again. They went out completely and the girls screamed. Monique and Mel hugged each other as a young girl appeared.

She was a 16 year old teenager with beautiful features and shoulder length brown straight hair. She flickered and smirked then disappeared again. The lights came back on, and everybody's mobile's began to ring.

"Okay. Everybody, shhh. One person answer it." Monique instructed.

Mel reached for her phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me…"

"It's who?"

"It's me…"

"It's who!?"

"Harriet…………You want to leave don't you?"

"Y-yes, of course."

There was no answer.

"Hello? Are you there?" Mel turned her phone onto loud speaker.

"Let me tell you a story…"

_Flashback:_

"_Let's ride the ghost train Harriet!"_

"_No, Liz. I don't want to…"_

"_Tickle torture!"_

"_No! Hahahah! No! Alright, alright!_

"_Yay!" Liz pulled Harriet towards the ghost train. They jumped in the carriage and the ride started with a loud screeching sound._

_Harriet shuddered as the carriage jolted along the rickety track. They plunged down a dip and Harriet's safety bar unlocked with a click._

"_Um, Liz? Is that supposed to happen?"_

"_What? Oh my god! Just up ahead is a loop the loop! Dare you to not hold on!" Liz shouted._

"_I can't! My safety bar…" The girls sped around the loops and to the end of the ride._

_The safety bars unlocked._

"_Harriet. Wasn't that great? Har-…" Liz turned to notice that she was gone._

"_Harriet? Harriet?!" Liz looked around frantically. She jumped out and ran to the guy in charge._

"_Excuse me, but I think my friend Harriet is still in there."_

"_Listen girly, she probably chickened out before the ride started and ran off when you weren't looking."_

"_No. I was talking to her in the middle of the ride." Liz persisted._

"_Which carriage were you in?"_

"_That one." Liz pointed to the carriage. The man's face turned white. Liz turned and noticed blood on the seat and safety bar._

"_Oh my god." The man closed the ride and organised a group to look for her._

_They found her bloody remains at the bottom of the ride, underneath the dip._

_End Flashback:_

"So you _died _on this ride?" Mel asked.

"Yes. And I hold Liz entirely responsible for pulling me onto the ride."

"Well why are you holding us hostage?" asked a woman.

"I watch. I'm trapped in this place. I take it as my responsibility to stop all those who force others to ride this ride and to prevent history from repeating itself." Harriet explained. Everybody looked at each other, confused.

"You." Harriet pointed at Monique.

"Me? I… Oh no. I'm so sorry Mel."

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Harriet. How do we get out of here?"

"There is a crystal in that compartment over there. Place it in the vase in the next room, and you are free to go." Everybody stared at her.

"What? Well I can't do it myself, can I? I'm a ghost."

"Well that sounds easy enough." Mel went over to the compartment which had revealed itself and picked up the crystal. A door opened and she started heading for the vase but stopped when she heard a banging noise on the one way window.

TBC…


	2. The Saviours

**Chapter 2- The Saviours**

They all turned and saw two men thrashing on the one way window. They were both wearing bogan shirts and loose jeans. One was shorter than the other and one had short dark hair and the other had longer dark blonde hair. They were both carrying guns.

"Don't do it! Don't put the crystal anywhere near the vase! You'll all die!" They both shouted.

"What?! What did they say?" Everybody asked each other.

"Um… nothing. They said for you not to put the crystal in the vase. Me… They want me to do it." The man in the suit lied.

"What's the difference between me doing it, to you?"

"Um… I am…related to her."

"Wait. You _knew_ her? How?"

"Um… 2nd cousin twice removed." The man ran towards the vase and was about to place the crystal in it when the men smashed through the window and tackled him to the ground.

They retrieved the crystal and smashed it, saving everybody.

They raised their guns and shot at Harriet. Everybody screamed and cowered, once they had destroyed her spirit as they tried to help the hostages out.

"It's okay." The short dark haired man said to Monique and Mel.

"Why should we trust you? You're carrying a gun!" Mel explained.

"What? Oh. This was for the ghost. It doesn't have any bullets in it. Only rock salt, I promise." The men offered their hands to help the girls up.

The girls sat with blankets around them, on the back of the ambulance.

"Um… hi. Are you girls okay?" The taller blonde man asked.

"Oh you mean apart from nearly dying and being shot at with rock salt, or whatever." Mel said sarcastically.

"We are grateful…really. Thank you." Monique said politely.

"Do you girls want a lift home?"

"No offence, but we don't even know your names." Monique said.

"Oh. Well I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Sam introduced.

"Hi." Dean put up his hand and waved.

"Hi. I'm Monique and this is my best friend, Mel."

"Hi. Um… I don't want to come across as a snob or bitch or anything. I'm sorry about before." Mel apologised.

"Don't worry about it. It's been a rough day… We understand." Sam smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes." Mel fell in love. His smile, his eyes, him in general.

They led them to the car. Dean opened the door for Monique and bowed royally.

"Oh. Thanks." The girls got in the back of the car and looked at each other. Their looks told the other what they were thinking. They had crushes on their saviours.

"So, how did you know that we were in there?" Mel asked.

"Well, we were on another hunt." Dean said without thinking.

"Hunt?" Monique asked.

"Oh, um what he means is… Well, it's a long story. You probably wouldn't believe us anyway. And even if you did, you'd probably tell everybody." Sam explained.

"Try us. We believe in many things, and some people don't believe us. Anyway, why don't you trust us? I mean, c'mon, we trust you. May I remind you that we are sitting in a car with two strangers who we've just met?" Mel pointed out.

"Good point. Alright. Well, me and my brother are hunters. We investigate the Supernatural. Like demons and monsters, ghosts, creatures, you name it."

"Creatures? What sort of creatures?" Monique said a little uneasy.

"Werewolves, Vampires…" Dean trailed off.

"Really? Wow." Mel said impressed.

"Anyway, we were investigating another thing nearby at a high school, and we decided to drop in because Sammy found some articles about strange things happening on this ride."

"My hero." Monique hugged Dean around his neck and gave him a peck. Dean just smiled and looked at Sam who had a surprised look on his face.

"What can I say? Chicks love me."

They pulled up at the end of their street.

"Thanks. We'll walk from here." Monique said appreciatively.

"We might see you around… Hopefully." Mel smiled at Sam and blushed when he smiled back.

"Bye." The boys drove off.

The girls looked at each other and squealed, excitedly and chatted about the boys until they got home.

TBC…


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Notes: **The locations in this story are fictional. If a location resembles an actual place, then it is coincidental.

**Chapter 3- Unexpected Visitors**

"So you two are the new student teachers. Is that right?" the principal of Mara South High questioned Sam and Dean who were posing as student teachers to investigate their new hunt.

"Okay then. So you're both teaching different classes. Mr…"

"Reid." Sam said.

"Right. Sorry. Mr Reid, you will be teaching Year 9 Graphics and Mr…"

"Drew." Dean lied.

"Mr Drew, you will be teaching Year 9 Psychology. Here are your timetables. Your first classes start in 5 minutes."

"Okay." Dean and Sam walked out.

"Graphics? Like, drawing and stuff? Oh man…" Sam fretted.

"Psychology? What is that anyway?" Dean asked.

_Ding dong, Ding dong._

"See you at recess. We'll do some digging then." Dean and Sam walked off to their classes.

Monique walked into Graphics to see Sam standing there awkwardly.

"Oh god." Monique walked in and sat down. She smiled at Sam when he saw her.

"Oh god." Sam muttered, as he smiled back.

Sam wrote his name on the white board.

"Hi guys. My name is Mr Reid. Um… this is Graphics. So… firstly, I want you to draw a person. It can be random. Just a person." Sam said.

Monique raised her hand.

"Um, yes? Monique?" Sam instantly regretted saying her name.

"Why don't you show us an example?"

"An example? Okay…" Sam drew a bubble person, much like his artistic impression and the class snickered.

"Um… there we go. Of course, yours will be a lot better, because mine was… really quick." Sam covered up his embarrassment.

He smiled at Monique who smiled back sympathetically.

Mel walked into Psychology to find all the girls drooling over their new student teacher. Dean.

"Oh. My. God." Mel stopped in the doorway. Her mouth dropped open.

"Hi…um…people's. This is Si-co-logy and my name is Mr- Dr-ew." Dean spoke as his wrote this up on the board.

"Um….Hmm…Um…" Dean thought to himself awkwardly.

Mel raised her hand.

"Yes? Mel?"

"Why don't you start off by telling us about what Psychology is?" she suggested, trying to help.

"Yes. An excellent idea. Psychology is…. Psychology is… the study about the brain and… stuff?" Dean said this as more of a question than a statement.

Mel just shook her head.

"Oh my god! You're gonna hate me." Mel and Monique both said at the same time, when they met up at recess.

"You go first." Mel said.

"Sam was teaching… well, trying to teach Graphics." Monique said.

"And Dean was trying to teach Psychology!"

"Oh my god. So jealous." Monique said.

"Me too." Mel agreed.

"So… how did your class go?"

"Awful. And guess who was there. Mel." Dean said as he and Sam walked around the school yard at recess.

"Yours?"

"Shit. I didn't have a clue. Oh, and Monique was in mine."

"Why didn't they tell us? They're gonna tell everybody about us and who we really are. Why did we trust them?" Dean said annoyed.

"I don't know. There's just something about them… I don't think that they will tell." Sam defended.

Suddenly, they heard…

"Pssst!"

"Hmm? Did you hear something?" Dean asked looking around.

"Pssstttt!!!"

"I did then." Sam answered.

"Sam. Dean." Someone whispered around the back of a portable.

"Mel? Monique?" Dean asked.

"Well, who else?" Mel said coolly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Monique asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Dean retorted.

"Ah… this is our school. But you… Mr Reid? Mr Drew?" Monique and Mel started laughing.

"Shut up." Dean said, embarrassed.

"No. Remember, you have to be nice to us. We know things that you don't want others to know, and you can't draw at all." Monique said pointing to Sam.

"And you don't know a thing about Psychology." Mel laughed, as she pointed at Dean.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Next lesson, we're swapping classes." Sam said to Dean.

"Agreed." Dean said.

"Anyway. What are you guys doing here? Who are you?" Mel said trying to stop laughing.

"We are who we told you we were." Sam explained. "We told you that we were on another hunt at a high school."

"Yeah, but you didn't say that it was ours." Monique explained.

"So how's the hunt going anyway?" Mel asked.

"Not so good. We've got nothing." Sam said honestly.

"Here. This might help." Mel pulled out a pile of papers and handed it to Sam. "A list of all the school's history and deaths."

"And… a pile of articles of all the strange things to ever happen here and around this area." Monique explained as she handed another pile of papers to Dean.

"Wh… Wow. Thanks." Sam said impressed. Dean didn't say anything as he was too shocked.

"Don't you love us?" Mel asked.

"Theoretically speaking of course." Monique corrected.

"Oh. Definitely!" Sam exclaimed. "C'mon Dean."

They walked off, quite happy, waving appreciatingly to the girls.

"Clever girls." Dean said flicking through the pages, extremely impressed.

"We owe them… BIG time." Sam said as Dean nodded agreeingly.

TBC…


	4. After school Bullies

**Chapter 4- After school Bullies**

"These girls are really clever. You don't think that they…" Dean asked.

"What? No way. They wouldn't do anything like that. I like them. There's no way that they're involved." Sam defended.

"Yeah, yeah. You've made your point."

"What? You asked. I just really think that we…you should give them more credit."

"I think that someone has a crush on the girls." Dean teased.

"No way…and how bout you? I'll get that door for you Monique." Sam mimicked.

"I just think that she's a very pretty, smart girl. And I was being polite. Who was sucking up to them when they gave us this info?" Dean retorted.

"What? Mel is really cute and clever. And I …"

"Wait… did you say Mel? And cute?"

"What? No. I said they. Not Mel. _They_ are really…um… beaut. You know, the way they got this information, and clever." Sam said embarrassed.

The boys looked at each other awkwardly as an awkward silence passed and an imaginary tumbleweed, tumbled through.

"Anyway. It's getting late." Sam said standing up and stretching. Dean stopped flicking through the papers and grabbed his new briefcase.

The boys started to walk back to the Impala, but noticed that Mel and Monique hadn't left. They were standing next to a mini bus. There was a large group of boys on the bus, and they must have said something because Mel ran off, her face in her hands. Monique followed.

"Hey Dean. Something's wrong." Sam noticed.

"Hmm? What?" Dean watched as Mel ran back and onto the bus, shouting and screaming, with Monique close behind.

"Dean?" Sam didn't have to say anymore. Both of them ran over to the bus.

"You sick, twisted bastards! I hate you! How could you do something like this?!!!" Mel was shouting and bashing up some of the boys. Monique was trying to hold her back.

"Oi! Break it up!" Dean shouted, pushing through and pulling Mel and Monique off the bus and away.

"Let go! Let go of me! They deserve it! They…" Mel stopped struggling and collapsed on the ground, sobbing and crying. Monique and Dean comforted her as Sam ran over.

"What happened? Mel? Monique?" Sam asked, panting.

"I…they…" Mel sobbed as Dean hugged her.

"Monique?" Sam asked frantically.

"Ah… they pranked her. It was really cruel. They pretended that the guy she likes wanted to see her. We waited where they told us and they showed up…the whole lot of them. One of the boys was playing a guitar and pretended to be him. Mel was really happy until she saw who it was… They all started laughing… I tried to stop her…" Monique explained getting upset.

"You did your best." Dean comforted.

The anger was too much for Sam. He ran onto the bus where the boys were still laughing and trying to stop their noses and wounds from bleeding.

Sam grabbed the boy who Mel was attacking, by the collar.

"Whoa man. We didn't mean it… we were just having a bit of fun." The boy stuttered.

"Fun? Fun? Picking on and embarrassing two innocent girls is fun? You sick twisted freak…" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Let him go Sam!" Dean ordered, running over. "Don't do something stupid."

Sam let go and started to walk off the bus. The girls came over to see what was happening. The boys started laughing again when they saw them and Sam snapped again. He punched the boy in the nose and grabbed him by the collar again.

"If I EVER, see you or any of your bastard friends near Mel again, I will kill you… You know I will." Sam threatened as he let go. He walked of the bus just before Dean was going to try to restrain him.

A stupid boy at the back of the bus yelled out the window.

"Hey! You'll be next curly! Poodle head!" the boy shouted to Monique. That was enough for Dean too. He leapt up onto the bus and ran to the back. He grabbed the boy.

"Didn't you get the message?"

"Hey. Let go of me! He said Mel… not Monique."

"Well I'm telling you now… If I ever see you or any of you near either of them, _I _will kill you, and I'll make it look like an accident. Got it?" Dean threatened through gritted teeth.

The boys got the message this time even though they threatened to report them. But they knew that the teachers would trust the girl's and the 'teachers' over them. So they kept their mouth's shut.

"Are you girls okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… Thank you." Mel said looking at Sam who blushed.

"It was nothing…really."

"No. You were really brave… both of you." Monique said looking at Dean who smiled when he got his recognition.

"We'll look after you." Sam said as they walked back to the Impala, and drove off.

"You like Monique, don't you?" asked Sam who was met with silence. Both of them knew how they felt.

TBC…


	5. The New Hunters

**Chapter 5- The New Hunters**

The next day after a much more successful school day, the boys decided to check out a new lead which they had obtained through the girl's information.

"The Janitor's closet? Are you serious?" Sam asked staring at Dean incredulously.

"Yep."

"Won't that look… I don't know… a bit suss, if someone see's us going in there… together?" Sam asked uncomfortably.

"That's why nobody's going to see us. Everybody's gone home." Dean said as he packed and checked his supplies in the satchel.

The boys headed down the corridor, checking behind them as they went. They stood staring at the Janitor's closet.

Little did they know, Mel and Monique were watching from around the corner. They looked at each other, and had to stop themselves from laughing when they both thought the same thing.

Two guys; 'teachers', the janitor's closet, together…

Sam and Dean walked in, and closed the door behind them. The girls watched and heard a scraping sound and grunting. They laughed.

Sam and Dean struggled to open the entrance to the secret room in the school. The heavy brick scraped against the floor. Sam and Dean grunted as they moved it.

"This demon must be really strong." Dean muttered.

They sighed as they caught their breath, then proceeded down the secret corridor. Sam stopped and went to close up the entrance.

"Don't. You. Dare." Dean said seriously.

"What? Oh c'mon… I'm not that stupid… I was only joking." Sam explained.

They continued down the winding, dark corridor.

Mel and Monique waited for 5minutes before stepping into the Janitor's closet to follow.

They crept down the dark corridor.

"Ew… Spider webs." Monique said, wiping them off her dark singlet top.

"Aaah! Spider!" Mel exclaimed as she saw a huntsman on the wall.

"Shhh!" Monique instructed.

"I'm sorry, but I do have arachnophobia." Mel defended.

"I know… I'm sorry."

The girls kept going and found Sam and Dean talking to one of the boys who was on the bus. His eyes were black, and he was explaining his story.

"Why have you been doing what you have been doing?" Sam ordered him to answer.

" I was working in conjunction with Harriet. When she died, we became best friends. She told me her story about her death and how she wanted to get revenge. She convinced me to help. She was evil. When I crossed over to the dark side, I became strong enough to change into a human form for each day and to help Harriet make things happen. But since you've come along and destroyed Harriet, I have become weak."

"So that's why we haven't witnessed any of these strange events since we've been here?" Dean asked.

"Sort of… I knew that I couldn't do much because I was becoming weaker. And I had two new hunters with their 'L' plates on my trail. They hadn't figured it all out completely. But I just took on my role of evil. Playing as a school bully. I had to get your attention."

"Who are the hunters?" Sam said, confused.

"Why, they're here. Right now… Listening." The boy said.

Sam and Dean searched the room for anyone, but failed to find the hiding girls.

"Can't find them?" the boy asked. "Well, here they are…" the boy used the strength that he had to lift the girls off the ground and out into the open.

"Mel?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Monique?" Dean asked, equally as shocked.

The boy slammed the girls in opposite directions into the walls, nearly knocking them unconscious. Sam and Dean ran over to them.

"Monique?" Dean asked.

"Dean… We just wanted to help…" Monique said, blood running down the side of her face and out of her nose.

"Shhh… it's okay." Dean said watching her eyes close.

"Mel? What are you doing here?" Sam asked nursing Mel's head which had a wound on the forehead.

"Getting your attention… Watch out…" Mel whispered as she too, fell unconscious.

Sam turned around, just as the boy was about to knock him out with a pipe. Sam grabbed it and chucked it to Dean.

Dean fired his rock salt at the boy. It sprinkled on him, which made him flicker. Dean shot another round at him, but this time, it had no effect.

"What?" Dean said, confused. The boy laughed and headed towards Dean.

Sam ran towards the satchel and pulled out the information. His eyes fluttered over it until he found this paragraph:

…_this creature can be destroyed but this proves to be extremely difficult. This creature, if given more than one dose of a supply, actually gets stronger with each dose. The first dose, however, makes this creature weaker. To destroy it, you must perform an exorcism as you would on someone who is possessed…_

"You have to exorcise it!" Sam yelled.

"What?!" Dean shouted.

"Just do it!" Sam shouted as Dean used the pipe to knock the demon out.

When the boy awoke, he was tied to a chair under the devil's trap. Sam was speaking Latin, and the he was exorcised.

"Well, now what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Don't quit our day jobs, but quit teaching." Dean joked.

"I meant the girls." Sam said, looking at the still unconscious girls.

"We'll have to take them to the motel." Dean said, picking up Monique and the satchel. Sam nodded and picked up Mel.

Mel awoke to find herself in a strange room. She sat up slowly, holding her aching head, noticing that it was bandaged. She saw Monique who was still unconscious and lying next to Dean, who was topless. Mel looked around and noticed that Sam too, was lying next to her, also topless.

"Wow." Mel whispered to herself. She got up and went over to Monique, limping.

"Monique…" Mel whispered, shaking her. Monique groaned and awoke.

"Mel? Oh thank goodness… Aaah!" Monique screamed as she noticed the topless Dean.

Sam and Dean woke up.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" They asked frantically worried.

The girls didn't answer as they were mesmerized by the hot topless boys. They just looked at each other and smiled.

The girls ended up staying the night.

"So where did you learn how to stitch us up?" Mel asked Sam.

"Oh well, I've had to stitch Dean up plenty of times. So I've had lots of experience." Sam explained as Dean smiled and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Well, we better go. Thanks for saving us and letting us stay the night." Mel said limping on her bandaged ankle.

"What excuse are you girls going to use?" Dean questioned, amused.

"We had a sleep over at each other's houses and we fell out of the top bunk, or something like that." Monique answered.

Sam helped Mel to the Impala. Dean accompanied Monique.

They drove them to their street and they got out.

"So we'll see you on Monday at school?" Mel asked full of hope.

"Probably not. We have to move on to other hunts…" Dean said. The girl's smiles faded.

"…But we'd love your help and we'll come and visit." Sam said lifting their spirits.

"Okay." The girls were getting upset. The boys looked at each other and hopped out of the car.

"Give us a hug." The two girls were more than happy to.

"Trust me… you've grown on us. We'll miss you." Dean said to Monique.

"We really don't want to leave." Sam explained to Mel.

The boys climbed back into the Impala and waved goodbye as they drove over the hill and into the sunset.

The End


End file.
